What Goes Around, Comes Around
by Lissical
Summary: The title says it all! This is a sequel to "Moving Right Along." The girls find a way to get back at the guys. Sequel to Moving Right Along


"Donna, we cannot let them keep doing this to us," Carol said as she sat down at the table in the hotel restaurant. "I know, I know," Donna said with a smirk on her face. "So, what do you suggest," Margaret asked. Donna motioned for the three women to come in closer. She whispered her plan to them. After doing so, the other three looked at one another, then at Donna and nodded, big smiles on their faces. "You know," Cathy said, "we should get C.J., Bonnie, and Ginger involved in this too. I mean, they're always treated like us." "You're right," Donna said. "I'll go get C.J. and Cathy, you go get Bonnie and Ginger." "Sure thing," she said as she got up from the table. ~*~ Donna walked through the hall looking for C.J.'s room. When she found it, she gently knocked on the door. "Come in," C.J. said. Donna opened the door and walked inside the room. "Hi, C.J." "Hey there. So tell me, are you girls free yet from them?" "No, but we do have a plan, and we would like to include you. What do you say?" C.J. smiled, "First, tell me what the plan is." "Okay." She quietly told C.J. what the girls were planning to do. A large smile came across C.J.'s face. "I am so in, Donna. Great plan!" "Why thank you, C.J. So you know what you're going to do?" "Oh yeah, I know," she said as she smiled mischievously. ~*~ Cathy knocked on the door of the room that Bonnie and Ginger were sharing. "It's open," Ginger said. Cathy opened the door. "Hi girls," she said walking into the room. "Hey, Cathy," Bonnie said. "What's up?" Cathy told Bonnie and Ginger about what she and the others were planning to do to the guys. "I'm in," Bonnie said without hesitation. "Me too," Ginger said. "Great! This is going to be so much fun," Cathy said. That evening, the President and the staff were in the ballroom of the hotel to have a nice dinner and to talk about upcoming events. From her table, Donna looked at Margaret who nodded. "I'll be right back, Leo," she said as she excused herself from the table.' "Yeah, okay," he said, not really paying attention. She went to the ladies room and put on her perfume and put some make up on. She walked back out into the ballroom and took her seat next to Leo. He looked at her. "Margaret, you look...beautiful," he said, hesitating a bit. "Why, thank you, Leo," she said, pretending not to really care. Cathy walked into the ballroom, wearing a long, silver sleeveless dress. She took her seat next to Sam, making sure he noticed her when she sat down. "Hi, Cathy," he said as he turned to look at her. "You look lovely tonight." "Thank you, Sam," she said, putting on a bright smile. "You look very nice too." She folded her hands on the table so Sam could see the jewelry she was wearing. He saw the jewelry and looked at her, "That really looks nice on you." "Thank you. I bought it just for this evening." She smiled when she saw that he seemed very impressed. Bonnie and Ginger walked into the ballroom. Bonnie was wearing a short sleeve long blue dress, and Ginger was wearing a long, sleeveless golden color dress. They found Toby and sat on either side of him. "Good evening, Toby," Bonnie said in a suggestive manner. "How are you doing this evening," Ginger asked in the same tone. "I'm fi--" He started to say in a gruff voice before looking up at each woman. "I'm doing very well, thank you," he said in a softer tone. "You both look...lovely," he said with little hesitation. The two looked at each other and winked. "Thank you, Toby," Ginger said. "How kind of you to say that," Bonnie said as she winked at Toby. He managed to smile. "You're very welcome," he said to the two of them. C.J.and Carol walked into the ballroom and sat next to Sam. "Good evening, Spanky," C.J. said smiling. "Hi, C.J. You look gorgeous, as do you, Carol." "Thank you. I've never worn this dress before. I wanted to save it for a special occasion." She winked at him. "How nice of you to say that, Sam," Carol said as she smiled. He smiled, "Well, it looks very nice on you." She smiled back, "Thank you." Donna sat at her table, waiting for Josh to come in. He finally did, and when he got to the table, he stopped. "Donna, you look...astonishing," he said as he slowly sat down. "How kind of you to say that, Joshua," she said quietly and in a suggestive tone. He was at a loss for words. He couldn't help just looking at her, how beautiful she looked. Donna smiled to herself, knowing her plan was working perfectly. She looked around the room, seeing that all of the other women had made the plan work for them. She looked back at Josh, "So, what are we doing after the dinner?" "Well, there really hasn't been much of a plan to do anything. We figured that we would just go back to our rooms." "Sounds pretty boring to me," Donna said. "Well, did you have something else in mind," he asked her. "The girls and I were thinking about going onto the top floor and look at the stars," she said suggestively. "I see." "You're welcome to come." He smiled, "Maybe I will." She winked at him. Two hours later, Donna, Carol, C.J., Bonnie, Ginger, Cathy, and Margaret all congregated in the ladies room. "Everything seems to be going according to plan," Donna said as she looked at the others who all nodded in agreement. "I've got Leo tied around my finger," Margaret said. "Mmm-hmm, same with us," Ginger said, gesturing to Bonnie. "Yeah, Toby couldn't take his eyes off of us the entire time." Donna smiled, "So did you all tell them what we are planning on doing after the dinner?" "Yes," chorused the ladies. "This is going to be so much fun," Bonnie said. "I can't wait to see the look on Toby's face." They all laughed, knowing that Toby, Leo, Sam, and Josh would all be in complete shock. "This will teach them to mess around with the Sisterhood," C.J. said. "You think they're up to something," Leo asked the other three men. "I don't know, but I don't really care right now," Josh said, gazing into the distance. All he could think about was Donna and how beautiful she looked in her evening gown. "Me neither," Sam said, thinking back to how beautiful C.J. and Carol looked. "I guess you're right," Leo said, thinking of Margaret. "They're up to something," Toby said softly, "I just don't know what. But they are up to something." ~*~ "They're coming," C.J. said as she saw the elevator doors open. "Okay girls, remember, stay cool, calm, and collected," Donna said. They nodded. "Evening, ladies," Josh said as he, Leo, Sam, and Toby walked into the room. "Hello, Josh," Donna said in her suggestive voice. "Okay, enough gushing," Toby said. "What's going on?" "What do you mean, Toby," Ginger asked, her voice quiet and a small suggestive smile on her face. He murmured something inaudible. ~*~ After ten minutes of 'gushing,' the ladies finally decided it was time to get the guys. "Okay," Donna said, stepping away from everyone, "here's what we propose..." "Excuse me," Josh said, quite surprised. She ignored him and gestured for the women to give the men the little notes they had written. Toby read his out loud. "What goes around, comes around. What is that supposed to mean?" "You made us be your 'slaves,'" Carol said calmly. "Now all we want is a little revenge, and so far, it's worked." "What are you talking about," Leo asked. "We made you all think that we were interested in you," C.J. simply said. "You went for it like a cat goes for tuna." "What the..." Toby started to say. "So now, we would like a guided tour of the city," Donna said, looking at Toby. "We?" He said. "Margaret, Carol, Cathy, and myself," Donna said. "C.J., Bonnie, and Ginger were just helping us out." The men looked at one another, wondering who was going to be the tour guide. ~*~ "Let's go," Toby said, getting into his rented Suburban. "No, that's not what you're supposed to say," Donna said with a smirk. He sighed, "Where to, ladies," he said in a non-gruff voice, but rather a kind sounding voice. "We would like to go shopping first," Carol said from the back. "Then we want to go to the top of the Sears Tower," Cathy said. The women went all over the city, with 'tour guide Toby' as the driver. They had gotten their revenge. 


End file.
